


Twilight Serenade

by SweetEmotion11



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Em listens to music and gets all kinds of feels, Jason Miles Goss, M/M, Tony gets mushy, Twilight Serenade, Wedding, steve cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony surprises Steve and the rest of their guests at their wedding - OneShot - feat. Jason Myles Goss' "Twilight Serenade" - totally mushy, I will not apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Serenade

Tony cleared his throat and tapped his fork lightly on his champagne flute. The resounding pings sliced through the chatter of the guests and slowly brought everyone’s attention towards the head table. Tony stood and plucked the waiting microphone from the DJ’s hand, tapping it twice to make sure it was on.

“Hello!” he said, his voice echoing around the ballroom.

“Hello!” The chorus of Avengers, family, and friends reached him (Thor’s voice rose above the others, his normal speaking voice alone louder than a megaphone). Tony smiled.

“Steve and I want to thank you for joining us…on this remarkably special day in our lives.” Tony stopped to stare at Steve, who blushed and looked at the floor. Tony looked back out at the crowd. “You all have been so important in our journey, whether you have been a friend,” Tony looked at the original Avengers and winked, “foe,” he nodded to Loki (Mjolnir was right beside Thor and Loki’s handcuffs seemed to be secured), “confidante,” Tony gave Pepper and Rhodey warm smiles and nods, “or simply part of the team.” Tony looked out at the other Avengers. “I have thanked my friends…my family…” Tony turned back to Steve, “but I think I’ve forgotten someone very important.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed curiously. “What?” Tony grinned.

“If I could have a few moments of your time before we really kick off this shindig…” Tony wandered, microphone in hand, over to the DJ and picked up an acoustic guitar from behind the booth. He grabbed a waiting chair and mic stand, shoved the mic into the stand, and placed the entire ensemble in front of Steve. Tony slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and settled himself into the folding chair, clearing his throat as he did so. “Now…I’ve only been taking lessons for a little while, so bear with me.” Tony strummed a few strings, tuning deftly as he did so, adjusting for the heat in the room. “Ah, there we go.” Tony looked out at his friends, his teammates. “Most of you know that Steve isn’t really into most of the music from the last 75 years.” Chuckles reverberated around the room. “But, this is one of the first songs Steve heard after his time on ice…and he loves it. This might be one of the most terrifying things I’ve ever done, but…yeah…here goes.” Tony leaned forward in the chair and took a deep breath.

 

He began to pluck out a soft melody, shut his eyes, and crooned into the microphone.

 

_So here's to you, like brothers tonight_

Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. Tony looked at him, grinned, and continued.

 

_Tried and true, fadin’ in the twilight  
Well I can hear you breathin', see your picture on the wall_

Tony looked right at Steve, singing,

_  
I would give you my wings if they'd help you at all_

Tony’s eyes shut again as he sang,

_  
Well this city's growing cold from the needle it heat, yeah_

_There's howling wind rushing through these Chicago streets_

_Oh but you were dreaming of Alice,_

_But you got wrapped in her chains  
And even midnight is burning, _

_Alive tonight like the blood in your veins_  
And this is my Twilight Serenade, yeah,  
This is my Twilight Serenade

Tony grinned at Steve as he sang,

__  
and I'm singing for you  
I'm singing for you  
Well this crumbling moon, dressed in black and white  
Well it fades away, hiding, from your ghost tonight   
And you said, "Hey man, don't follow, " 

Tony’s body rocked as he hit his stride with the song, his foot lightly tapping the floor to keep rhythm,

 

_Oh but I was already there  
You were walking one tight rope but you were too young to care_

_And this is my Twilight Serenade, yeah,  
This is my Twilight Serenade_

Tony shut his eyes again,

__  
and I'm singing for you  
I'm singing for you  
....And I'm singing for you.

 

Tony let the last chords ring out before shrugging off the guitar and setting it on the ground. All the guests erupted into applause as Tony stood. Steve rose out of his seat and strode quickly over to Tony, pulling him in for a rough embrace and kiss.

“I cannot believe you remembered that song,” Steve said breathlessly, his eyes bright with tears. Tony shrugged.

“I just paid attention. Plus you listened to it every day for a month and told anyone who would listen that it was good, so…” Steve grinned at Tony and hugged him again. Tony laughed.

“You happy?” Steve looked at Tony, looked around the room, and back at Tony.

“With you? Always.”


End file.
